Close Contact
by redconvoy
Summary: Hot Rod is being set up, but will he take the bait or will he bring Optimus to his knees during a training session with the new recruits. After all, Hot Rod should not have been there in the first place...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Transformers belongs to Hasbro, Takara, IDW, and Spielberg. My turn will come. Just leave my Mustang out of it.

Steelcrash-I blame you for this! Totally…

CLOSE CONTACT

ONE

These were the days Hot Rod dreaded. He had been part of the Autobot army for a few thousand stellar cycles and he still had a lot to learn about combat techniques. He hated being in the same room with the new eager young "wet behind the ear" recruits waiting to get their asses literally handed to them by the old war veterans. After getting his rear end kicked in by Kup, Hot Rod knew better than to be a smart ass to his superiors…well…only when the situation called for it.

"I heard someone of importance is going to train us in this session!" One of the younger recruits exclaimed. "I wonder who it will be!"

"Will you stop acting like a gossiping femmebot!" Another shot back at the other Autobot-in-training.

Hot Rod could only role his optics. He stood in the back of the room with his back against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest waiting for their trainer to enter. He observed every new recruit in the room. They were too obvious and too opened like a children's book to leave some mystery about themselves behind. Nope, they were all loud mouthed and brash…just like he used to be. Why was he here again?

Oh yes. Kup thought he could use a refresher course. Hot Rod had to remind himself that he still needed training, but why was he not placed in a more advanced class? Where was that trainer! He also wondered if Arcee would be available later…

Hot Rod's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Looking up, he noticed a red Autobot enter that looked like almost as gruff as Kup, but he looked a bit younger.

"Okay you slackers! Stand at attention for your instructor!" The elder Autobot shouted out as the room became silent.

The new recruits quickly got in a straight line across the room. Hot Rod joined them standing at the end of the line. This was going to be a long painful session.

Ironhide eyed the new recruits critically until his eyes fell upon a somewhat seasoned Autobot. Why was Hot Rod there and not somewhere else for a more advanced training course?

"Hot Rod! What the hell are you doing here?" Ironhide demanded as the recruits slightly looked toward Hot Rod's direction.

"Kup sent me." Hot Rod simply answered as Ironhide raised an optic brow.

"Ultra Magnus wanted you in something more advanced. I will have to talk to your mentor later! I think he's a few cards short of a deck these days." Ironhide shook his head. "The rest of you stand at attention for your instructor!" He ordered as he stepped aside to let in the Autobot that would teach them how to be a warrior.

Everyone's optics widened. Faces became slack jawed. Hot Rod stood there indifferent, but surprised. A red, blue, and silver trimmed Autobot with a face shield walked in with a height difference from Iron Hide. The blue optics of the instructor scrutinized every new recruit making them feel like they were scum underneath his boots until his optics rested on one…Hot Rod. Did Primus really have it in for him? Everywhere he turned, that damn Autobot was in his face and one day, he was going to lose control and act on his gut feeling…if Hot Rod did not punch him there first.

"This is Optimus Prime. You all should know who he is." Ironhide stated as the recruits stayed silent. "For the next Earth hour, you are to listen to what he says. No back talk." He shot at Hot Rod who maintained an innocent expression. "And no showing off!" IronHide turned his attention back toward his friend who was staring at a certain someone. /Hey stop staring!/ Ironhide commed him as he elbowed Optimus in the side. /You want Kup to skin you alive. /

/How do you know Kup did not arrange this? / Optimus pointed out. /Why is Hot Rod here when he went through this already? /

/One, I think Kup has lost it if he's trying something really off the wall and two, why don't you use him as an example. / Ironhide suggested.

/You are killing me here. / Optimus groaned in frustration.

/Something good might come out of it, so don't complain! You need someone at your side, Mister Loner! You totally rejected Elita-One. / The red Autobot pointed out.

/After I caught her with someone else! / Optimus complained. /Why don't you go so I can get this over with? I have some cans to kick in. /

/Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself? / Ironhide asked.

/Sure. / He answered as the red Autobot squeezed Optimus's shoulder in reassurance and walked out.

Optimus turned his attention back toward the new recruits. He mentally groaned knowing that by the end, their asses would be handed to them by his hands.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Transformers belong to Hasbro, Takara, IDW, and Spielberg. My turn will come. Just leave my Mustang out of it.

CLOSE CONTACT

TWO

Yup! He was screwed. He was so screwed. He was more than screwed… How could Iron Hide even suggest using Hot Rod like that? What if he accidentally let the other 'bot know how he felt? What was it that attracted him to this one? Why a mech? Yes, Hot Rod was the most desirable bot, but why? Even Megatron tried his hand in a not so subtle way to grab Hot Rod's ass at one time in the middle of a battle. Let's just say, the Decepticon leader would never attempt to try that again after losing said hand.

Optimus collected his thoughts and then maintained professional decorum. Turning his optics toward the object of his wild fantasies, he sighed inwardly. Hot Rod was the only one in there that could help teach these newbies how to fight. Hopefully half of them would leave and hide under their recharge berths.

"Hot Rod." He finally mustered the courage to say his name. "I need you to help me demonstrate different combat techniques."

Hot Rod raised a brow in question, but approached the Autobot leader without argument. The other Autobots looked at Hot Rod with curiosity and jealousy because their Prime knew him by name. Hot Rod just ignored the stupidity around him and stopped a few feet away noticing oddly enough that his Prime was a bit nervous.

: Sir?:: Hot Rod commed him privately. ::What am I supposed to do?:

: Just do as I say and everything will be fine.: Optimus answered.

"How come he gets to be your sparring partner!" One of them protested.

"Stop acting like a jealous femme and pay attention!" Optimus snapped at them. "One more outburst and I will be sending your sorry asses back to your parental units if you have any!"

Everyone stood still watching what was going to happen. Optimus hoped he put the fear of Primus in them. Today's Cybertronian youths were spoiled brats vying for the attention of their superiors. None of them would ever have that privilege today or ever. Turning his attention toward the attractive…ahem…the somewhat seasoned pain in the ass in front of him, Optimus figured to get this lesson over with.

"First, I will be demonstrating the way to incapacitate your enemies." Optimus pointed out as he turned toward the other mech. :Turn around. : He commanded.

: Do I get a dinner first? : Hot Rod smirked.

: Don't be a smartass! Do as I say! : Optimus shot back as Hot Rod turned around, rolling his optics and waiting for the inevitable…as if he would ever let his guard down like this.

"We will be practicing the art of stealth." Optimus started. "You want to be very quiet when you approach your enemies from behind. You don't want to let them know that you are coming."

: What a way to put it. : Hot Rod commed.

: Only you would think that. Now get your mind out of the gutter and pay attention! : Optimus commanded.

: You're supposed to be sneaking up on me, remember? : The younger reminded him.

: Shut up. : Was all the older mech could say.

Optimus approached his "prey" from behind as he stood inches away from his target. Prime wondered how he was going to handle this without hurting the younger in the process. What he was about to demonstrate was lethal at best. Slowly he placed his right arm around Hot Rod neck in a gentle hold and then placed his left hand over the lower part of the youth's face. The younger gasped as he felt Optimus's body right up against his back.

: You kill me and I'll haunt your ass! : Hot Rod said.

: One-I'm not going to kill you and Two-I would pay to see that. : Optimus shot back as Hot Rod resisted the urge to stomp on the Prime's foot.

"Now, make sure that you move much faster than I did. As I hope you have all observed, I placed one arm around his neck and my hand over his mouth and chin." Optimus started as he moved Hot Rod's head to the left. "This move is lethal, so for demonstration purposes, I'm not killing him for anyone's amusement." He pointed out as he heard some sounds of disappointment. "Oh, disappointed? If I kill him, one of you will be the next victim of my next demonstration!" They all became silent the next second as Optimus glared dangerously at them.

Optimus could feel Hot Rod become a bit restless. He gently loosened his hold around the other's neck so he would not feel so closed in.

: Calm down. : Optimus instructed him. "Now everyone, you have noticed how I pulled his head to the left. You will want to push back the head more in either direction with a lot more force which I'm not going to do. This move severs the metal spine from sending signals to their processors and kills them instantly."

Hot Rod felt a bit of panic rise, but he squelched it down knowing Prime would not hurt him. He wondered when this demonstration would end. He was on the receiving end of this too many times to count and every time he was lucky to escape with his life. Finally, his leader let him go and Hot Rod heaved a sigh of relief.

Optimus became concerned when he felt the young Autobot try to struggle out of his grip. The last thing the Autobot leader would consider was harming any of those under his command…unless they really deserved it for being a smartass.

: Are you okay? : Optimus asked.

: Fine. : Hot Rod answered back. : I have been in that situation one too many times to count. :

"My next demonstration will be actual fighting techniques." Optimus started as Hot Rod's optics widened. "Hot Rod will be defending himself against my attacks."

: You are so not doing that! : Hot Rod said.

: I so am and you will participate. : Optimus said in a low tone. : If you don't participate… :

: I get it. : Hot Rod answered to the unspoken threat of insubordination.

Unfortunately, Hot Rod had no time to react as Optimus charged at him and bodily slammed into him. Both of them fell to the floor hard with Optimus overpowering his smaller sparring partner. Hot Rod felt the bulk of Optimus's weight on him as he tried to push the powerful Autobot off of him.

: Get off! You are too heavy! : Hot Rod glared at him.

: You'll have to try to get me off of you. : Optimus challenged the younger bot. : You think you could at least try? : There was a look in those optics that Hot Rod suddenly did not trust.

: Are you playing with me or something? : Hot Rod asked as Optimus grabbed the younger's wrists and then held them above his head. : WHAT THE HELL! : Hot Rod shouted through the commlink as he struggled more wildly to get free.

: Come on Hot Rod. I know there is an intelligent bot underneath all that bravado! Let me see how you get out of this! : Optimus taunted.

An idea came to mind. Hot Rod stopped struggling as a devilish grin appeared on his face. Oh yes! He had an idea all right, but it was not what his leader would expect. The younger noticed the confusion on Optimus's face as he head butt his leader hard. Pain exploded in his own metallic skull as he heard Optimus shout out in pain, letting go of his wrists. Hot Rod then took advantage of his leader's moment of weakness and then flipped him on his back, straddling his waist, and then pinning his wrists above Optimus's head as best as he could. Oh yes! Now the tables were turned!

: Not what you were expecting was it. : Hot Rod said through the commlink as Optimus glared at him with the younger glaring back. : Sore loser much? :

: That was NOT what I wanted them to learn! : Optimus protested. : You have a lot to learn yourself! :

: Oh really! Then what did you want me to do? Just lay there like a bitch! : Hot Rod demanded.

'Yes!' He thought, but instead the proper word came out of his thoughts : Language! : Optimus admonished the younger. : No. I expected you to come up with a better solution! :

: The better solution would have been to shoot you! : Hot Rod retorted as Optimus sighed through his vents. : Ultra Magnus or someone bigger than me would have been better at this. I can't even take on Megatron! You think I could have taken you on? :

: Not likely. : Optimus said agreeing with the younger's logic. : You're built for speed and agility, not strength, although you did show it. : He said as Hot Rod let go of his wrists. : But you're still not thinking. : The Autobot leader said in a warning tone.

: I knocked you flat on your ass! What else is there! : Hot Rod demanded, leaning his arms on Optimus's chest plate, his chin resting on his arms, glaring down at his leader.

: THIS! : Optimus shouted through the link as he grabbed the younger by his neck with his left hand and then pinned him down on the floor beneath him as the Autobot leader knelt down over him. : Never give your enemy the upper hand! :

Hot Rod cursed his bad luck as he felt the back of his head painfully meet with the floor beneath him. Something told him not to let go of his leader's wrists and he ignored the warning. Now he looked like an idiot in front of the new recruits. Hot Rod tried to ignore the impending oncoming headache as he tried to glare at his leader, but he failed miserably. He felt Optimus remove his big hand from around his neck and Hot Rod absently wondered if his leader could have snapped him in half.

: Are you hurt? : Optimus asked concerned that he went too far.

: No! I'm a masochist! I love pain! What do you think! : Hot Rod bit back sarcastically as he let his head fall back and his optics dim a bit. : Is there anything equivalent to a human pain killer… :

"Sir. " One of the students interrupted the session. "Do we do what you did, then he did, then you did, um…whatever order it was in?"

"Only in desperate situations. Make sure you are not at the receiving end of any of it." Optimus pointed out almost forgetting that they had an audience. "Class dismissed!" He said hurriedly as he watched the students disperse.

The Autobot Leader helped his subordinate to sit up. Hot Rod leaned over with his left elbow on his left knee as he held his throbbing head. How much he wished he could close his eyes like a human could to block out the light.

"I think you'll need to see Ratchet or Red Alert." Optimus started as he placed an arm around the younger's shoulders.

"You know something, Optimus, the way you acted; I swear you liked me or something." Hot Rod said as he shot his leader a side long glance.

"I do not deny or admit to anything." Optimus stated as he placed another arm underneath Hot Rod's knees and then lifted him off the floor as the younger began to protest. "You need to see Ratchet, so don't fight me on this!"

"You suck." Hot Rod muttered.

"I won't discipline you for that. I think I am going to enroll you in more of those classes. I think I need to teach you how to properly fight." Optimus smirked under his mask.

"Jackass!" Hot Rod shot back.

"LANGUAGE!" Optimus scolded him.

END


End file.
